Today's The Day
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: Today was the day. Today he was supposed to stand up in front of all those people, and wait for Judge Gray to walk down the aisle. Today she would marry...


Ok, so I admit it. I am an absolute sucker for a happy ending (you've probably noticed how I always have people paired up in all of my fics) I know Bruce and Amy never got together, (at least I don't think they do, because there's about 2 ep's to go and she's still hung up on David as far as I can tell.) But I wanted this. Let's all just forget that David McLaren was the one to go to Amy's after the wedding. I love him now, but it took me awhile to get there. This is the way that I want it.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Amy __Gray and Stuart Collins._

Bruce stared at the words written in caligraphy on the wedding invitation he'd looked at, just once. The day it arrived, he'd somehow known exactly what was inside the envelope, and with some trepidation? he'd opened it and carefully read the words. Then he'd put it in a draw and tried to forget about it.  
He'd rsvp'd. "Of course I'll be there." and when Stu asked him to be a groomsmen, muttering something about how important he was to Amy, Bruce had agreed, purely to stop the conversation.  
But today was the day.  
Today he was supposed to stand up in front of all those people, with Peter, Vincent and Stu, and wait for Judge Gray to walk down the aisle.  
Today she would marry Stu Collins.  
He was dressed and ready to go, but something held him back from walking out the door.  
Jud- ... Amy was getting married, which was something he didn't want to watch. He couldn't watch.  
Bruce dropped his hand from the door knob and turned to pick up the phone.  
He wasn't going to do it. He was not going to that wedding.  
"Sean Potter." answered the voice on the other end of the phone.  
"Sean, hey, it's Bruce van Exel."  
"Hey, man. You ready for this wedding?"  
"Actually, that's why I'm calling. I need to ask you a favour. Could you come over?"  
"Um, yeah, sure. I'll be right there." Bruce put the phone down and exhaled.  
He knew he was taking the cowards way out, but he didn't have a choice,  
For the last four years of his life, Bruce had been trying to keep his relationship with his boss, profesional.  
She pushed him, she wanted more.  
She wanted to be his friend and he gave in to it.  
Amy Gray could be very persausive when she wanted to be.  
Now he was supposed to be a groomsmen at her wedding? No way could he do it.  
He took off his kilt and shirt, dressed in sweats and waited for Sean to arrive.  
"I can't go." He explained as soon as Sean came through the door.  
"You can't? Why, what's wrong?"  
"I... Ah, I, just can't. Could you fill in for me?"  
"Fill in? As in be a groomsmen?"  
"Yeah, I mean, I don't know why Stu asked me, but he did, and I can't just leave him one man short, so, could you..?"  
"Ok. Sure, I'll do it."  
"Thanks Sean."  
"Are you sure about this, Bruce?" He asked, standing in the living room, dressed and ready to go.  
"Yeah. I just... You know, I can't do it."  
"What do you want me to tell Amy?"  
"I don't know. Just, tell her... Tell her I've got a headache or something."  
"Ok. I guess, I'll see you later then."  
As soon as his friend left, he dropped onto the couch and picked up a book. He decided to give it a few hours and then call, leave a message, congratulating Amy and Stu and apologising for missing the wedding.  
She would be mad, maybe. But he would apologise and she would get over it.  
Eventually.

As he waited for the answering machine to pick up, Bruce once again, rehearsed in his head, what he was going to say.  
"Hello?"  
He blinked. No one was supposed to be home. They should have all been at the reception for hours yet.  
"Hello?... If this is some kind of prank call you're doing a really crappy job. And you prettty much picked the worst time ever, by the way."  
"Judge Gray, it's Bruce."  
"You weren't there." she replied after a moment. "You missed my wedding,"  
"Yeah, I was actually just... Just calling to apologise for that. I figured you'd all still be out."  
"Yeah, well, if you'd been there, you would know why I'm home alone on my wedding night."  
"Are you alright, Judge Gray?" Bruce asked. It sounded as if she'd been crying.  
"I'm fabulous, I left a man at the alter today."  
"Do you need anything?" he asked, standing up, preparing to leave as soon as she said the word.  
"Yes. I need a time machine. I need to go back and not have Jared die two days before he was supposed to marry my mom. I need to not say yes to Stu's proposal at the hospital. I need to make it all go away!"  
"I'll be over in twenty minutes." he replied, grabbing his jacket. Because, although she hadn't said it, she needed a friend.  
"Can you make it ten?"  
"I'll be there in ten."  
"Thank you."  
He put the phone down again and raced out the door.  
She'd pushed him to be her friend, and now she needed him. That's what friends were for.

The first thought that came to mind for Bruce was that Amy Gray was getting married again.  
As the phone rang and he sat up to answer it, he smiled slightly.  
It had been three years since the Stu Collins debacle, and Amy was happy again. Which made Bruce happy.  
"Hello?"  
"You'd better not miss this wedding." warned the voice on the other end.  
"Don't worry, I'll be there." He replied, laughing softly. "You just make sure you make it through the vows, ok?"  
"I will."  
"So how was your night?"  
"Great. Gillian had us wrapped in toilet paper."  
"What?"  
"It's this game, you make a wedding dress out of toilet paper, and the best looking one wins."  
"Toilet paper wedding dresses look good?"  
"No. But Gillian decided that she and I did the best anyway. Did Peter and Sean behave themselves?"  
"Yeah, they were pretty tame. But Vincent and Kyle on the other hand..."  
"Oh, God! I'll kill them when this is all over!"  
"They were just having fun."  
"Amy!" Maxine yelled out from down the hall. "Gillian will be here in five minutes. Please do not leave me alone with her!"  
"I have to go, I'll see you soon."  
"I'll be the one standing next to the priest."  
"You won't miss me, just look for the white dress."  
"I love you, Amy."  
"I love you too Bruce." they hung up, got out of bed and prepared for their wedding.  
Three years after Stu Collins, Amy Gray was marrying her ex-CSO, Bruce van Exel.  
And they couldn't be happier.

That's all folks, you can go throw up now. Thanks for reading, please leave your reveiw, and I'll give you a hug.


End file.
